1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an evaporated fuel treating device for treating evaporated fuel that is generated in a fuel tank.
2. Description of Related Art
As an evaporated fuel treating device, an evaporated fuel treating device that is provided with a blocking valve for opening and closing a vapor passage connecting a fuel tank and a canister and provided with a stepping motor as a drive source of the blocking valve is known (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-203344 (JP 2015-203344 A)). JP 2015-203344 A discloses a technical matter in which the abnormality of opening fixing and closing fixing of the blocking valve is determined at the time of the original opening and closing operation of the blocking valve and the blocking valve is not operated solely for the abnormality determination.